


gatsbys 37208th party feat. the slippry melon

by orphan_account



Category: The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was gatsvbys 37208th party nd nick hadbeen keeping count thgats how he knew there was soooo many :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	gatsbys 37208th party feat. the slippry melon

**Author's Note:**

> Utter crack. Please don't take this seriously. My friend and I wrote this in four minutes of frantic keyboard smashing and awful grammar.

it was gatsvbys 37208th party nd nick hadbeen keeping count thgats how he knew there was soooo many :)  
"heLLO old sport!!!!" said gaytsby  
"HELLO GAT!"! said Nick "how is your 37208th partey gooin?"  
"its OK bvut i mISS YOU!!! <3"  
"gatsby i am riGHT HERE YOU SILLY JAY!!!!!!"  
"but we r on the phone u dummy"  
"orite"  
"have u got the melons yet???????????????????????????????? WE NEED THEM ASAP!!!"! said the anaxious jay gatsby  
"NO the shop is CLOSED it is SUNDAY EVENING jASY..... silly.... :/"  
gatsby began crYIN???? :'( "Y U CALL ME SILLY??? </3"  
"i dont lUV U ANYMOR JAY IM SORRY GOODBYE ..............................."  
nick hung up teh phone and throuygh a brick at the winDOW OFTHE SHOP in anger and SAW NTHE MELLONS?"??!!!  
IT TOLLED TO HIUS FEET ND HE PICKED IT UP ND CRIED  
"dIS IS 4 U JAY <333333" nd he legged it back 2 gatsbys house  
gatsgby was cryin evrytim in2 the empty meLON BOWL!! :(((((  
DEN HE SAW DAISY  
"diays why r you ehre??:? I DID NOT INVITE YOU!!!!!!!"  
"TOM IS A NOB ND I ALWAYS LUVED U <3" nd then she coughed nd $$$ fell out of her mooth "OH NoooooOOOoOoOooo!!!"  
"!!!"  
"Gtasby do u <3 me????????????"  
"no u r too mean 2 me"  
"</3 </3 </£"  
"also ur poor AF"  
den NICKOLAS WALKED INa?? THE mellon was slipprly nd it fell out of his hnd and SMASHED INTO 38240987527580275082347580237082 PPIECES!  
"oH NOT THE MELOn!!!"  
"HNCIKy!!"]  
"JAY<3"  
daisy cried evrytim  
"im sry obut th emelooomn3"  
"im sry i cryed nd i <3 u"  
"i <3 u 2 <3333333333332"  
then they HUGGED ND ATE TJE MELON OFFF THE FLOOR LIKE CHANDLR ND RACHEL ON FRIENDS #########<3  
(DEN DAISY Joined in like jooey)


End file.
